


In Time With Age

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese discuss being old.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	In Time With Age

Carol laid with Therese, wrapping themselves underneath the turquoise comforter; hand laid to rest on the small curve of her hip.

“Have you ever thought about being old?”  
the question was brought to the brunette’s curious mind tonight.

“Not really,” Carol said.

“I picture myself using a cane,” Therese went on, making the blonde laugh. “With a head full of silver hair.”

“My, how adorable. You would still win my heart,” Carol made a few clicking sounds with her teeth.

“How would you see yourself as an old lady?” Therese bumped her nose on the corner of Carol’s mouth, smiling wide.

“White hair with glasses,” Carol suggested. She hummed softly once Therese pecked her lips, ankles bumping into hers. “Let’s hope we don’t lose our dentures!” 

They started cracking up. The thought of them as old ladies seemed absurd, yet oddly comforting to know they would still be together for so long.

“I love you so much,” Therese sighed.

“Love you, too, dear,” Carol spoke as she switched off the table lamp light for the rest of the night.


End file.
